The Plan
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Ginny is taken by Death Eaters. Is Marcus her rescuerer? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Aaron Ice is mine though.

The Plan

I crept along the shadows. Harry was behind me. I gave him a look of sympathy. If only he knew what came next. I saw Draco leave the mansion. I knew that there was only a couple of newbies and an older one in the house now. I put the hood of my hoodie up and gripped my wand. No one would believe me about anything when this was all over with.

I pushed open the front door and eased in.

"You're just going in like that?" Harry whispered. I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, so?" I asked in a normal voice. Harry shook his head.

"I'm out," he said, backing away.

"Chicken?" I asked.

"No, I'm not stupid," he said before disappearing into the shadows. I shrugged and walked into the house.

"He's gone," I said to McNair, who shrugged.

"His loss," he said before pushing Ginny Weasley on her knees in front of me. I looked away as he looked Ginny straight in the eyes. "Looks like your little boyfriend didn't want to help you. Guess your only life line was useless.

"You're a sick man, McNair," she said through gritted teeth. "So are you, Flint. You're better than this." I looked at her scared, but bold eyes as McNair laughed.

"Just get it over with," I said, drawing my wand. McNair grinned.

"Gladly," he said, pointing his wand straight at her.

"Hold it!" a boys voice said. I turned to see Aaron standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why are you killing her? It's not as though she did anything."

"Look, Ice, this is how the game is played, alright? Surely your daddy told you that," Avery said from the door. Aaron shook his head.

"If I was you, I don't think I'd do that," he said. McNair paused and looked at Aaron. I shook my head and pushed my brown, shaggy hair out of my eyes.

"Just let it go, McNair," I said, yanking Ginny by the arm and pushing her to Aaron, whom I semi trusted.

"What the hell, Flint?" McNair shouted. I ducked as he swung and ran towards Aaron and Ginny, pushing them out the door.

"Run," I hissed and grabbed Ginny's arm so she wouldn't fall.

Once we lost them in the middle of London, we sat down on the curb.

"You don't have the mark, do you?" I asked Aaron. He grinned and shook his head.

"Not for a year, but those idiots are too stupid to figure it out. Luckily, Draco keeps tabs for me," he said. I shook my head.

"Only two months for me. You okay?" I asked, looking at Ginny. She was shaking from the cold, but looked fine.

"I'll kill you the next time you let it go that far," she said, her teeth chattering. Aaron smiled and peeled off his hoodie, revealing another one. He handed it to Ginny.

"Is that a promise?" he asked. I hit him playfully as Harry approached. Ginny hugged him and I looked away. They were only sixteen, they didn't know anything yet.

"Come on, it's getting late," I said, standing. I brushed the dirt off my jeans and we all separated to go home.

What do you think about it? Was it planned or merely an accident? Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If belongs to J.K. Rowling. Aaron Ice and the plot is mine, though.

The Plan Flashback

"Let's see if we can at least just pull this off," Marcus Flint said to Harry, Ginny, and Aaron Ice.

"Sure we can pull it off," Harry said.

"Just don't get me killed," Ginny said.

"You just have to act long enough for me to get the papers," Aaron said.

"Don't they trust you, though?" Ginny asked, looking at the blonde boy. He shrugged and pulled off his glasses, which he rarely wore, and put them back on.

"I guess," he said, shifting in the chair. Marcus looked at the boy before shaking his head.

"We have to find a way to get Ginny caught, though," he said, still eyeing Aaron. Aaron smiled slyly.

"I think I have an idea," he said, standing. "Best to get it over with."

Ginny stood, staring at the mansion. Aaron stood beside her with his hands on her shoulders. She shuddered at the touch of his cold hands. She thought they matched his heart. Cold and dark.

Of course, Aaron could have been a good kid if it hadn't been for his father. Leo Ice had abused his son since he could walk. Aaron had the scars and permanent record to prove it. He was a smart kid and got straight O's, but he had a past.

"Ready?" Aaron asked. She nodded and pushed her messy hair out of her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"You'll be fine," he said coldly before falling into the act. He gripped her arm tightly and dragged her to the door. His grip tightened as he opened the door and they emerged into the mansion.

"Hey, you got red!" a man said. Ginny hovered closer to Aaron's side, enjoying the warmth and safety that he provided.

"Sure," Aaron muttered. He looked down at Ginny before pulling her upstairs and away from the Death Eaters. He put her in a bedroom. "Just stay here until I get back and stun anyone who comes near."

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked. That wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to stay.

"I have to get the papers," he said slyly. She heard him use a spell on the door and then his footsteps faded down the hall. She sighed and stared out the window at the night sky.

"Just wait a few more minutes," Marcus told Harry. They stood on the hill overlooking the Malfoy Mansion.

"I can't," Harry said, on edge. Ginny was in that house and who knew what was happening to her.

"Fine, you go down there before Ice is ready and get killed. I'll sit up here and at your funeral I'll tell you that I told you so," Marcus said, drawing his wand. "Don't you think that sounds good?" Harry gave him a cold look before sitting on the ground next to Marcus.

"I just can't think about them hurting her," he said, sighing.

"What is this? A soap opera? A love triangle? Get a hold of yourself, Potter. Weasley can take care of herself," Marcus replied. They sat in silence a few more moments, that was, until Aaron appeared from the woods.

"Got them," he said, holding up a stack of papers.

"Take them back to the Flat. We're going in," Marcus said, standing.

"That's what we were waiting on?" Harry asked. Marcus and Aaron both gave him a look.

"Get with the program," Aaron said before leaving.

Read The Plan to find out how the rest went. This was a flash back, though.


End file.
